Duelists Pro
by Arcane Fuzzball
Summary: A group of friends, Carlo, Andrew & Samantha plus many newcomers have HEAPS of adventures and HEAPS of Duels. THE TOURNAMNET HAS BEGAN, SO CHECK IT OUT, CHAPPIE 7 COMING SOON (real chapter 6)
1. Cards

DUELISTS PRO Disclaimer  
  
Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's cards/characters, but I DO own my new cards and characters.  
  
Duelists Pro is set 60-65 years after the battle city tournament, and many new cards have been made, so at the end of this disclamer I will have a list of new cards, and I will update them, so stay tuned to this Disclamer.  
  
This Disclaimer also has a short profile on the main characters of the story, so here it is. Any new duelists made by all of you people will have their profile done is well.  
  
CARLO/YRS -15. RAREST CARD - Varson, Lord of Corruption. EYES - Blue. HAIR - Black  
  
ANDREW/YRS - 15. RAREST CARD - Guardian Shpinx. EYES - Green. HAIR - Blonde  
  
SAMANTHA/YRS -15. RAREST CARD - Force. EYES - Blue. HAIR - Blonde  
  
ZEKE/YRS - 15. RAREST CARD - Blue Eyes Black Dragon. EYES - Blue. HAIR - Black  
  
KEVIN/YRS - 15. RAREST CARD - Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. EYES - Blue. HAIR - Blonde  
  
DRAKE/YRS - 17 RAREST CARD - Dragon Nobleman EYES - Icy Blue HAIR - Blonde  
  
NOTE:  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A NEW CHARACTER IN THE STORY, PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS WITH YOUR DECK, AND I WILL POST IT IN MY STORY. THANK U!  
  
NEW RULES: Their are now [Demension] monsters and they have their own set of rules. Demension monsters may only be summoned by tributing a certain monster while the card [Demension Portal] is on the field. When you summon a demension monster the monster tributed for the demension monster are placed under the [Demension Portal] and are called "Demensioned" and may not return to the field unless [Demension Portal] is destroyed. If [Demension Portal] is destroyed the "Demensioned" monsters are put onto the top of your graveyard and the [Demension Monster] is left on the field, but has its attack and defence lowered to the same as the "Demensioned" monster. That monster may not use its effect.  
  
CARDS: Monsters' statistics are written in the following way, for easy reference: Main Type/Sub-Type/Level/Attack strength/Defence strength FT= Flavour Text  
  
DP01 Varson, Lord of Corruption  
  
Dark/Fiend/8/2900/2400 Effect: During the attack phase, you may destroy any field magic card on the field. FT: A monster enhanced by secret, arcane powers kept indise a magical orb. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP02 Animation of the Corruption Lord Type: Ritual Magic To Ritual Summon [Varson, Lord of Corruption] from your hand you must tribute monsters, from the field or hand, with Level Stars equal to 8 or more. This is considered a Special Summon. Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP03 Arcane Thief Dark/Spellcaster/2/200/400 Flip: When this monster is flipped, destroy 2 of your opponents magic cards on the field. You may flip this into face-up defence positin. FT: This thief was influenced into stealing magical srcolls and stones while low on power. Secret Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP04 Trap Thief Dark/Spellcaster/2/400/200 Flip: When this monster is flipped, destroy 2 of your opponents trap cards on the field. You may flip this into face-up defence positin. FT: An expert theif controlled by an ancient mage, combined they make a perfect theif. Secret Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP05 The Destruction of Spells Dark/Spellcaster/5/1000/2000 [Trap Thief] + [Arcane Thief] Effect: When this monster is fusion summoned, destroy 2 of your opponents trap cards and 2 of your opponents magic cards on the field. If this monster inflicts life points of damage by destroying a monster, destroy 1 of your opponents magic/trap cards on the field. FT: This monster knows how to turn invisible, becoming the perfect stealth theif, as he must steal a new treasure everyday. Secret Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP06 Mega Scramble Type: Normal Trap Shuffle all monsters on the field together and then randomly deal each player a number of monsters from the pile equal to the number they had on field. All cards which target a monster that were on the field remain targeted on that monster. Promotional Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP07 Blue Eyes Black Dragon Light/Dragon/11/3650/3000 [BEWD] + [REBD] FT: This monster uses its magical infernos to capacitate any opponenet. Ultimate Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP08 Polyfusion Type: Normal Trap When your opponenent tries to summon a fusion monster with the magic card [Polymerization], stop the fusion and return all the monster/magic cards needed for the fusion back to their hand. If they try to fusion summon it again, they must use 2 [Polymerization] cards instead. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP09 Amnesia Bug Earth/Insect/2/100/500 Flip: Switch this monster with one of your opponents for 1 turn. You may not destroy the Amnesia Bug when you switch. FT: A bug the size of a coin, that confuses monsters with it's changing colours of it's shell. Super Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP10 Blunt Traps Type: Normal Magic Destroy all trap cards on the field. Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP11 Mage of the Arcane Sanctuary Dark/Spellcaster/5/2100/2100 Effect: After this monsters first attack, lower this monsters attack by 300. If Mage of the Arcane Sanctuary is on your field when its your standby phase, gain 300 lifepoints. FT: An acient mage protecting a vast area of death. Super Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP12 Double Trap Type: Normal Magic Discard 1 trap card from your hand. Choose 1 trap card in your opponent's Cemetery, and use it as your own. Secret Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP13 Magical Mayhem Type: Normal Magic For the next 4 turns, magic cards cannot be played or used. Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP14 BlueGum Earth/Plant/3/900/1100 Effect: If [BlueGum] and [Koala of the BlueGum] is on the field, you may search your deck for 1 [GumKoala] and place in play. FT: A giant tree know to "drop" koala's on passing tresspasers. Common Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP15 Koala of the BlueGum Earth/Beast/4/1300/1200 Effect: If [Koala of the BlueGum] and [BlueGum] is on the field, you may search your deck for 1 [GumKoala] and place in play. FT: This koala has gets it's full potentioal while in the branches of a Bluegum. Common Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP16 GumKoala Earth/Beast/5/1600/1600 Effect: Once per game, you may search your deck for a [Polymerization] card and gain 500 lifepoints. Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP17 Return of the Forbidden One Type: Normal Magic Return 2 or less exodia pieces from your graveyard to your hand. You may only have 1 copy of this card in your deck. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP18 Gaurdian of the Deminson Hole Dark/Spellcaster/5/1800/2200 Effect: Your opponent may not destroy your [Deminson Portal] while this monster is on the field. FT: This monster was sent to another deminson while a youth. It now has increadible powers. Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP19 Deminson Portal Type: Continuous Magic When you play this card, both players must discard a card from their hand. Super Rare Posted by Mystic Avenger, mysticavenger@hotmail.com  
  
DP20 The All Powerful Dark Magican Dark/Spellcaster/8/2550/2700  
  
Effect: You must tribute the [Dark Magican] while [Demension Portal] is on the field to summon this monster. Attack plus 500 for every monster in the [Demension Portal] Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP21 Chaos Zone Dragon Dark/Dragon/4/1500/1100  
  
Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, destroy all of your opponents magic/trap cards on the field. This monster is not effected by monster effects. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP22 Transformation of the Chaos Zone Dragon Type: Ritual Magic To summon the [Chaos Zone Dragon] from your hand you must tribute monsters, from the field or hand, with Level Stars equal to 4 or more. This is considered a Special Summon. Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP23 The Fortress Wall Type: Continuous Magic When you play this card, choose 3 magic cards on your side of the field. Those 3 magic cards can't be destroyed by magic/trap cards. The [Fortress Wall] may not be destroyed, unless the 3 magic cards protected by the wall are used. If your opponenet has 4 magic cards & 4 monsters on the field, this card is destroyed. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP24 Magical Plasma Arena Type: Field Magic All Spellcasters gain the effect, [May not be destroyed by trap cards]. Super Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP25 Encryption Type: Normal Magic Select an equip magic card. All versions of that card gain the effect, [If this card is destroyed, your opponent losses 1500 life-points] or it may gain the effect [This card may not be not be sent to the graveyard, if it must be sent to the graveyard, by being destroyed or by a card effect, it's put onto the top of your deck] Flip a coin and call. If you're correct choose the effect, if you're incorrect, your opponent chooses the effect. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP26 Mr. Sparkle Light/Beast/4/2500/0 Effect: When this monster is summoned onto the field, it must be in defence mode, after every attack, it must be switched into defence for a turn. This monster may not be equipped with magic cards or monsters. FT: An immatation of Homer off the simpsons. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP27 Jungle Vine Beast Dark/Plant/4/1400/1800 Effect: If you have any other 'Jungle' monsters on the field, you may search your deck for [Jungle Kingdom]. FT: This monster is know to slide down the roots and branches of a vine tree and capture anything lurking beneath it. Super Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP28 Harsh Jungle King Dark/Plant/5/2000/2000 Effect: When this monster is summoned you may search your deck for [Violent Jungle Queen] and it put on the field. FT: Harsh as it is, it's the king of the Jungle Kingdom, and contains a posionus juice that may give any thing that tries to attack it a harsh sting. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP29 Violent Jungle Queen Dark/Plant/5/1700/2500 Effect: When this monster is summoned you may search your deck for [Harsh Jungle King] and put it on the field. FT: This monster is the queen of the Jungle Kingdom, and for self defence, she folds over her arms and creates a barrier of posinous thorns. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP30 Jungle Kingdom Type: Field Magic This card powers up all plant type monsters by 200 attack and defence, and all monsters with "Jungle" in their name by 500 attack and defence. All monsters with "Jungle" in their name gain the effect, [may not be destroyed by monster effects & trap cards]. Super Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP31 Dragon Nobleman (version 1)  
  
Dark/Dragon/9/3000/2950  
  
Effect: Gains 350 Attack and Defense for every dark Dragon and Warrior in either players' field or graveyard.  
  
FT: A Dragon who has developed the traits of a human by means of rigorous training. Posted by CyberDrac, busterblader16@yahoo.com  
  
DP32 Flame Soilder Dragon Fire/Dragon/4/1200/1400 Effect: If this monster is sent to the discard pile, your opponent loses 1000 lifepoints. When this monster is summoned, you may search your deck for a [Flame Soilder Dragon] and put it into your discard pile. This monster may not be destroyed by level 9 or higher. FT: This dragon may burn an opponent even when dead and near dead. Ristricted to 2 per deck. Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP33 Burning Soilder Dragon Fire/Dragon/4/1750/1000 Effect: When this monster is summoned, search your deck for a [Burning Soldier Dragon] and put it into your hand. This may be used once per game. FT: A dragon of great power who's heart is of pure fire. Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP34 Morph of the Souls Type: Normal Magic Change all monsters on the field to the attribute of your own desire. Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP35 Suicidal Scarcrow  
  
Dark/Fiend/5/1500/2000 Effect: Whenever you want, destroy this monster. Then choose 1 of your opponents monsters and destroy it. Super Rare FT: This scarecrow is packed with explosives, and is trigged at will. Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com  
  
DP36 Hazadours Rituals Type: Continous Trap When this card is in play, no monsters may be Ritual summoned. Ultra Rare Posted by Arcane Fuzzball, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com 


	2. 1, The Criminal Duel

WELCOME all to my new fanfic, Duelists Pro, which will have HEAPS of duels and HEAPS of new cards and characters, so look out for them all in this story, and I don't need a disclaimer because I've allready got one, YIPPE!!!!  
  
Duelists Pro  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: The Criminal Duel  
  
***  
  
"Yeeah!" Carlo, a 15 year old boy with slightly spikey black hair and blue eyes, had just won another duel with his DuelSystem Pro and his favoured duel monsters deck. Andrew and Samantha, his 2 best friends, were examinig Carlo's duel, who found a few flaws to Carlo's gaming skills, but they were good enough to beat a lot of people in his school. South Domino High has a huge amount of kids who play duel monsters, so their is allways someone to duel. "Did you see that guys!" Carlo said, as if he had just won a huge tournament. Samantha and Andrew told him about his pros and cons, but Carlo didn't listen, he was just watching another duel happining between a guy with a flame deck, against Zeke and his dragons deck, which was thrashing the flame guy and his fiery companions.  
  
At 3:00, 2 hours later, the school bell rang. "Lets go to The Duel Department," said Andrew,as it was a Friday, and cards are cheaper on Friday. "Lets take our bikes!" replied Carlo, as he was getting his wallet out of his bag. When they got to The Duel Department Carlo and Andrew went in, but they found no one at the counter or at the helpstation. "That's strange?" said Carlo. "It's open but no ones here?!" Andrew cheecked at the back of the store and found nothing unusuall, and Carlo cheeked the storeroom, and he DID find somthing, he found the 2 storekeppers tied up in the corner and a big guy who looked like a thug.  
  
"Hey, Let them go!" yelled Carlo at the overgrown thug. "No way!" said the thug in a threatning voice, "First you must do somthing for me, Okay?" All this happened so fast to Carlo so he just replied, "Fine, lets duel, if you win you get my whole deck, including all my ultimate & promotinal rares, but If I win you must leave this store with nothing!" "Hmmm," (Thug thinks about it)"Okay, then if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" "It's time 2 duel!"  
  
***  
  
Carlo, started drawing his cards, as he thought how dumb he is battling a thug who just tried to rob a cardshop.The Man-Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000), Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000), Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200), the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) and the Book of Secret Arts. Already making a plan he played down Neo the Magic Swordsman and equiped the Book of Secret Arts to Neo, ending his turn. "Nice move," said the thug, as he was drawing his hand. The Komori Dragon (1500/1200), Winged Dragon-GOTF (1400/1200), Dian Keto the Cure Master, Time Seal and the all mighty Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350)! The thug, with a smirk on his face said, "I'll play Winged Dragon-GOTF in defense mode, and another card face-down (Time Seal), ending my turn." Carlo, who so far had the upper hand, drew the Headless Spirit (1450/1700) and played the Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200). "Mad Sword Beast, depacicate that dragon!" As Carlo said these words the Mad Sword Beast speared the defenceless dragon, and with its special effect it did 200 lifepoints even though it was in defense! "Now, Neo attack his lifepoints for 2000 damage!" said Carlo to the swordsman. Neo ran in a strait line, right up to the thug, and released 3 magical swords at him, inflicting 2000 life points of damage.  
  
Carlo: 8000 Thug: 5800  
  
"You'll pay for that," said the enraged thug as he picked up his next card. Drawing a Fairy Hand Mirror, the thug just played the mirror face-down, and played Dian Keto the Cure Master, rasing his lifepoints to 6800, and played down the Komori Dragon (1500/1200) in defense, trying to save his lifepoints.  
  
Carlo, now nowing he's allready one, drew the Wall of Ilussion, slapped down the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in attack, and declared the same move as last turn, destroing the sheilding Komori Dragon (1500/1200) with his Mad Sword Beast, and sent the thug some more magical swords and 2 fairy kicks, lowering the angered thugs lifepoints by 3900.  
  
Carlo: 8000 Thug: 2900  
  
The thug, who was now anoyed by Carlo, drew his next card, and found out it may be his last chance, the Pot of Greed. He played the Pot of Greed, knowing his chances were slim, but somehow he got the perfect 2 cards, Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon, all he needed to destroy Carlo's monsters. "Now i'll play down Lord of D. in defense, and use my magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon the strongest monster in my deck, the Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) !" said the thug in excitment. A huge blue dragon with three horns appeared on the thug's holoprojector, making Carlo's spine shiver.  
  
***  
  
"Now, my awsome dragon, destroy the Mad Sword Beast!" yelled the thug, and the Tri-Horned Dragon fried the dinosaur with a blue inferno blast.  
  
Carlo: 6550 Thug: 2900  
  
"No!" yelled Carlo, "I can't believe he got the perfect cards to summon that dragon!" Carlo, who was now furious, drew his next card, which was Dark Energy. He scanned through his hand, and found a way to stop the dragons vengence. "The Wall of Illusion can send the dragon back to his hand!" thought Carlo, so he played it face-down, switched the fairy into defense and sent Neo on an attack onto the Lord of D., which was destroyed by the magic swords and sent to the graveyard, and he also gained 1000 lifepoints because of the Dancing Fairy's effect, starting his plan and finishing his turn.  
  
Carlo: 7550 Thug: 2900  
  
The smirking Thug, who drew the Goblin Attack Force (2300/0), played it in attack and destroyed the fairy with the goblins and sent the Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) to finnaly destroy Neo, sending the sworsman into the graveyard.  
  
Carlo: 6700 Thug: 2900  
  
Carlo, who he new he had won, drew his next card which happened to be Mega Scramble, another way of beating the thug and setting the keppers free. "Now i'll set my favourite card on the field," said Carlo as he set Mega Scramble. "I'll also play the Headless Spirit (1450/1700) in attack mode and destroy your Goblins, ending my turn." The spirit came right up to the Goblins and stole his soul, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
Carlo: 6700 Thug: 1450  
  
"Hmmm!" snorted the thug, as he drew the next card of his deck, Enternal Rest. "Now, Tri-Horned Dragon, destroy his Headless Spirit!" A blazing-blue inferno spouted out of the dragons mouth, flaming the ghost.  
  
Carlo: 5300 Thug: 1450  
  
Carlo, with a winning smirk on his face, drew another Headless Spirit and played the Man-Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000) on the field. "Now your finished!" said Carlo, as he activated Mega Scramble, scrambling the monsters up, and giving him 2 and the Thug 1. All the were monsters pulled into a portal, and came out, just on the wrong sides. On the thug's field came a face-down monster (the Wall of Illusion), and on Carlo's side of the field popped up the Man-Eating Treasure Chest and the all powerfull Tri- Horned Dragon! "Now watch as I destroy you with your own monster." "I'll equip Man-Eating Treasure Chest with Dark Energy (1900/1000), destroy the Wall of Illusion!" The chest leaped at the defending wall, destroying it and sending the Chest back to Carlo's hand. "Now, Tri-Horned Dragon destroy that thug!" A blue inferno produced from the dragons mouth, set the thugs field on fire, destroying his lifepoints.  
  
*** Carlo: 5300 Thug: 0  
  
"No, I lost!" screamed the thug as the holograms faded away. "And we made a bet, so now leave!" "Fine little boy..." said the thug, in a mumbling voice. "Hey is that police?" said the storekepper to Carlo. Carlo listened, it was only fient but it was their. "Andrew must of phoned the police!" said Carlo in amazement.  
  
Minutes later the cops arrived and arrested the thug, as Andrew tripped him over when he was escapping.  
  
"Thank You," said the cashier, "You were very corageous and brave this afternoon, so I want you to have these. He got out some small boxes. When he opened them, Carlo saw a glittery Varson, Lord of Corruption, which was Ultra Rare, and it's Ritual, Animation of the Corruption Lord. Carlo also recieved a new DuelDisk. It was a DuelDisk Ultima! Carlo always wanted one of these!  
  
***  
  
Did you like my first chapter of Duelists Pro? Remember you can send me a review telling me you want to be a character in the story! Review Pleaz!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: METALIC & ULTIMATE DRAGONS VS THE EGYPTION WONDER 


	3. 2, Dragons VS Egypt Wonder

WELCOME ALL! The second chapter (this) will have a new character and HEAPS of new cards. Carlo will test his new cards/system given to him by the storekepper, and Andrew will duel Zeke, the new guy of the story. A new idea has popped up, and it is to play and not tell the opponenets cards, so I will test out tragic's idea. Tell me if I should keep the idea with me.  
  
REMEMBER! There are still duelists slots open to any duelists, so send some more in!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
At the end of this chapter read the disclaimer/cards page to find 7 new cards and a new character bio!  
***  
  
CHAPTER TWO: METALIC & ULTIMATE DRAGONS VS THE EGYPTION WONDER  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm..." said Carlo to him self, thinking of what to take out for his 2 new cards, Varson, Lord of Corruption and Animation of the Corruption Lord. "The Inexperienced Spy isn't much use, so i'll switch that with the ritual, and 1 of my Man-Eating Treasure Chests with Varson." "Cool, your done," said Andrew to Carlo, as he was waiting to test his deck against Carlo's modified deck.  
  
"It's time to Duel!" said Andrew, impatiently, as Carlo was still putting his deck into the deck holder. Carlo, who had drawn his starting hand of 2 magics and 3 monsters, the Book of Secret Arts, the Arcane Theif (200/400), the Headless Spirit (1450/1700), the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000), who he played in attack mode and the first piece of his victory, the Animation of the Corruption Lord. "I'll play 2 magic cards on the field, and now it's your turn, Andrew." Andrew, who was using a deck that they allways tested there new stratagies on, drew a Cure Mermaid (1500/800), Spikebot (1800/1700), Legendary Sword, Gradius (1200/800) and the Beast of Talwar (2400/2100). "I'll play Gradius in defense, and end my turn."  
  
Carlo, who drew a Polymerization and set it on the field, destroyed the Gradius with his fairy and ended his turn. Andrew, who had drawn Ground Attacker Bugroth (1500/1000), just played in defense the Ground Attacker Bugroth, and ended his turn, knowing that he will probabley lose. "Okay, if your just going to play in defense, i'll let you, but watch out for my attacks, as i'll corrupt you as soon as I get Varson out onto the field!" exagurated Carlo to Andrew, as he drew his next card, Trap Theif, who he could fuse with the Arcane Theif, but he didn't need it yet, so he played the Headless Spirit (1450/1700) in attack mode destroyed the GAB with it and attack his life points with the Dancing Fairy.  
  
Carlo: 8000 Andrew: 6300  
  
Andrew, who was now angered by Carlo, drew Maha Valio (1550/1400) and played it in defense, now knowing that he just can't defend, but he had to just now. Carlo, who drew, Yami, destroyed the defending Maha Valio with the spirit and attacked his life points again.  
  
Carlo: 8000 Andrew: 4400  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Andrew, as he was just pelted by a stone by Zeke, scattering his deck and cards along the floor. "What was that for?" yelled Andrew again, forgetting about the duel and and starting to argue with Zeke.  
  
***  
  
"Well, why don't we settle this with a duel then, if you think your better then me?" said Zeke, knowing he would easily win. "Fine then, Zeke, let's duel, but lets make a little bet, if I win you have to give me a card of my choice, but you win you get a card from my deck of your choice." said an angared Andrew. "Deal." said Zeke quickly. "It's time to Duel!"  
  
Andrew, who was weaving a plan as he drew his cards, played the Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack, and a magic card (Prohibition), and kept Mr. Volcano (2100/1300), Legendary Sword and the Lava Battlegaurd (1550/1800) in his hand. Zeke drew his 5 cards, placed a Winged Dragon, GOTF #1(1400/1200) in defense mode,set 1 trap and played down the Fusion Gate as his field magic. Andrew, who drew his rarest card, the Gaurdian Sphinx, said "I'll now tribute my Battle Ox for Mr. Volcano (2100/1300) and demolish your dragon!" A huge rock like person with a huge volcanic spout on his head appeared were the Battle Ox had just stood, launched a large volcanic rock at Zeke's Winged Dragon, making it disintergrate into thin air, leaving a undefended field.  
  
Zeke, who drew his next card, played down the Komori Dragon (1500/1200) into defense mode, still waiting for a plan to surface. Andrew, who had now drawn a way to stop Zeke's defending, played down the Tiger King Wan Fu (1700/1000) (the card he just drew), and attacked the Komori Dragon with his Tiger King Wan Fu, and let Mr. Volcano decrease Zeke's life points by 2100 with a volcanic blast.  
  
Andrew: 8000 Zeke: 5900  
  
Zeke, who was now furius with Andrew for lowering his lifepoints, drew his card, which gave him a cheesey grin. "Play time is over Andrew! Now i'll use the magical effects of the Fusion Gate to combine my Steel Ogre Grotto #1 and Lesser Dragon to create the Metalic Dragon (1850/1700)!" The Lesser Dragon and Steel Orge Grotto #1 were pulled into the Fusion Gate by a hurricane and out came a long metalic dragon with glowing yellow eyes and sharp blades on it's back. "Now, i'll equip Metalic Dragon with Dragon Treasure!" A glowing orb appeared on the Metalic Dragon back, boosting his power to 2150/2000! The Metalic Dragon (2150/2000) unleashed a mighty blast of magical energies onto Andrew's field anihilating the Tiger King.  
  
Andrew: 7550 Zeke: 5900  
  
A panting Andrew drew his next card, Uraby (1500/800), and he tributed Mr. Volcano for the Gaurdian Sphix (1700/2400) in face-down defense mode. Zeke, who still had the cheesy grin on his face, drew his card and placed it down in the magic zone and attacked the face down monster. "Not so fast Zeke," said Andrew. "You attacked my Gaurdian Sphinx which has 2400 defense and your monster has only 2150 attack, so you lose 250 lifepoints!" "Oh-well," said Zeke dully "But that's not it Zeke, my Gaurdian Sphinx allso returns all your monsters on you field to your hand, so bye bye dragon!" A big sandstone Sphinx appeared from under the face-down card and broke the Metalic Dragon's jaw and sent it into Zeke's hand, while his treasure was broken and sent to the discard pile.  
  
Andrew: 7500 Zeke: 5650  
***  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Zeke, as his perfect plan was spoiled. "It's your turn, Andrew." "Dark Hole, pretty good." thought Andrew, as he drew Dark Hole. "I'll now play down Uraby (1500/800)! In attack mode!" said Andrew excitingly. "Now, Uraby and Sphinx, attack his lifepoints!" as Andrew said these words the Uraby launched a magical claw at Zeke, and the Gaurdian Sphinx launched a Plauge of Scarabs onto his field, turning it into a rotting arena.  
  
Andrew: 7500 Zeke: 2450  
  
"I... need... a... monster!" thaught Zeke despretly, as he didn't dare to look at his next card. "SCAPEGOAT! YEAH!" Zeke thought as he drew the perfect magic card to stop him, but only for a few turns. "I'll play one of my fave magic cards, ScapeGoat!" 4 little courlerful goats appeared on the field, one red, one blue, one orange and a purple one. "I'll end my turn, Andrew." Andrew, who drew the Lightnig Blade, called an attack onto the red & blue goats with his Gaurdian Sphinx and the Lava Battlegaurd (1550/1800). (Who he summoned by tributing Uraby.)  
  
"My turn." thought Zeke, "I better draw a good card. Zeke drew his card, and kept it in his hand. Andrew, with a huge smile on his face, drew Exchange, which he kept, and defeated the orange & purple goats. "No more goats, I really need something now!" Zeke then drew his cards, waiting to se if destiny was on his side today. "I need somthing good, our its goodbye to one of my best cards" Zeke thought. He, with only about 5% that he would win, but he wanted to get it done and over with, so he drew a cards. "YES, I NOW HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN!" thought Zeke cheerfuly. "I'll play Graceful Charity" Zeke drew his 3 cards, and then discared 2, Monster Recovery and Time Seal."I drew the perfect cards to beat you, Andrew!" Zeke said in a loud, confident voice. "I'll summon the monster that will win me this game!"  
  
***  
  
As Zeke said this sentence, he placed down a Blue-Eyes White & a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. They were sucked into the portal, just like when he created the Metalic Dragon, and out came the fusion of the 2 strongest dragons in Duel Monsters, the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon (3650/3000)! A black dragon with huge wings and glamouring blue-eyes stood were the Metalic Dragon had once stood. "Unleash your Magical Inferno Blast!" declared Zeke. The Blue-Eyes Black Dragon created a spout of flames, which anihalated the Lava Battlegaurd (1550/1800) in one fiery blast.  
  
Andrew: 5400 Zeke: 2450  
  
"Arrgh!" yelled Andrew, as he lost his Lava Battlegaurd. Andrew, drew his card, which was just a useless Lava Battlegaurd. An idea sprung to Andrew's mind as he was skiming through his hand, he could use the Dark Hole! "You don't think I didn't come prepared did you?" Andrew asked Zeke. "I'll use Dark Hole to destroy all the monsters on the field, including your dragon!" Andrew said confidently. "You don't think I came unprepared too did you?" Zeke said with a smirk on his face. "I'll activate White Hole to negate the effects of Dark Hole, but as for your Sphinx it is destroyed by your own magic card!" Zeke said, with the smirk still on his face.  
  
"It's my turn now, so i'll draw a card." said Zeke, now with an even bigger smirk on his face. "I'll equip my Blue-Eyes Black Dragon with Dragon Treasure, to raise his strength to 3950/3300! "Now, avenge the Metalic Dragon's return!" The Blue-Eyes Black Dragon used it's Magical Inferno Blast to torch Andrew and 3950 of his lifepoints.  
  
Andrew: 1450 Zeke: 2450  
  
"This is your last turn Andrew, so use it wisely," said Zeke, as he knew victory was his. Andrew, who was now nervous, had nearly dropped his DuelDisk. Andrew drew the Battle Ox (1700/1000), which he played in defense mode. "Zeke, i'll play the magic card Exchange, which let's us look at our opponents hand and choose one to take." Andrew, took Zeke's Metel Dragon, as it was the only card there, and Zeke took Lightnig Blade. "I guess i'll pass then." said Andrew nervously to Zeke.  
  
Zeke drew his card, and destroyed the defending Ox quickly, as he wanted to get one of Andrew's cards. Andrew, who drew Sogen, had new he lost and he didn't wan't to see the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon attack again. "I give in Zeke,,," said Andrew quietly. "WHAT!" said Carlo, as if was like just the start of the game and he could still win. "I can't win, so I may as well give up..." said Andrew again. "Good Game," said Zeke to Andrew, which didn't cheer him up much. Zeke, took one of Andrew's favourite magic cars, The Fortress Wall.  
  
"No!" yelled Andrew. "That's my favoutrite magic card!" When Carlo saw what Zeke took, he said in amazement, "You had The Fortress Wall Andrew!" "There are only 350 copies of that in each hemi-spere!" "WHAT!" yelled Andrew & Zeke in amazement. "I got it when I triped the thug over last week, the thug must of dropped it!" said Andrew with surprise in his voice. "Awsome!" said Zeke.  
  
"Zeke, i'll battle you for it!" said Carlo, standing up for his friend.  
  
*** Likey! Yes? Likey! Translated- Did you like it?  
  
What did you think of the new idea. Y/N Do you like Zeke? Y/N Do you like Andrew? Y/N Okay, remember 2 review, check the card section, and send in a duelist with his/her deck  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Magnetic Force! 


	4. 3, The Magnetic Force

HELLO AGAIN! This chapter is gonna be huge, as a new character appears in it and he will have to verse Carlo. Sorry for the long wait, as I was on vacation in Launceston so I couldn't write my chap.  
  
STUFF UP'S! In the last chapter, the Metal Dragon was equiped with Dragon Treasure, even though it is a metal type, ooops! To fix this up the Metal Dragon will now be the METALIC DRAGON insted, so I will change the name to METALIC DRAGON soon.  
  
LAST TIME ON DUELISTS PRO: Andrew challanged Zeke to a duel, with the opponenets fav card on the line. Andrew was devestated by the power of the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon and was going to lose so he gave up. As the bet stood, Zeke took Andrew's rarest card, the Fortress Wall. When Carlo saw what Zeke took, he said that there are only 700 copies of it in the world. Carlo said, "Zeke, i'll battle you for it!"......  
***  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE MAGNETIC FORCE!  
  
***  
  
"What?" said Zeke. "You wanna battle me! Well, okay, since your dueling for your friend, my friend will duel you. Carlo, who was stunned that Zeke would pass up a duel, said "That's fine with me Zeke, just who shall I have to duel?" "Carlo, meet my friend, Kevin Hunter, he's an awsome duelist when it comes to stragities." A 15 year old kid with blonde hair and blue eyes came out from behind a tree. "Hi, i'm Kevin, Hunter." said Kevin in a gentle voice.  
  
"Okay Zeke, I'll accept the duel against Kevin, but if I win you must give me the Fortress Wall, but if I lose you can take my three rarest cards." "Deal." said Zeke in a loud, confident voice. "It's time to Duel!" said Carlo and Kevin together, but at a delayed time.  
  
Kevin went first, and drew his cards. "I'll set 2 magic/trap cards and play Magnet Warrior Gamma (1500/1800) in defence mode!" A crouching metal warrior with spheres as his body and magnets as hands appeared onto the field. Carlo drew his cards, and played the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in attack mode. He also placed down two trap cards, the Lightforce Sword and the Acid Trap Hole into the magic zone. His hand still had the Trap Theif (400/200) and Demensionhole. "I guess that means its my turn," exclamied Kevin as he drew his card. "I'll may as well play this card on the field and end my turn," said Kevin in a bored voice. A face-down card came to the magic zone, making 3 cards in is zone. "Your turn, Carlo,"  
  
Carlo took his next card, which happened to be the first piece of his victory, Animation of the Corruption Lord, the ritual card for Varson (2900/2400)! "I'll set 1 monster card on the field and i'll end my turn," as Carlo said these words, a face-down card appeared next to his fairy. Kevin drew his card, and gained a smirk as he read the title. "I'll play Magnet Warrior Alpha (1500/1700) in defence mode, and end my turn," Kevin said in his usual voice. Carlo drew his card and said "Kevin, i'll now flip my monster over that i played last turn, Trap Thief!" The Trap Thief was flipped over to reveal a puny little mage with a staff the size of his whole body. "Now, when he is flipped he may be flipped into defence position, so he's in defence, but he also has a effect, allowing me to destroy 2 of your traps!" The mage raised his staff and read a line of words encrypted into the staff. A bolt of lightnig came out of the staff and struck 2 face-down trap cards. White Hole and Trap Hole where the 2 cards that were sent to the graveyard.  
  
"Hmmm!" storted Kevin, as he lost his two traps. Kevin drew his next card, and played it down in the magic zone. "Obviously it's another trap card," said Carlo in a confident voice. "Your turn," Carlo, who drew the Mad Sword Beast, just skipped, as the duel was now getting duller and duller every turn. Kevin, who drew a smirk along with his card, said "Carlo, meet my newest friend, the Time Wizard (500/400)!" the chancey Time Wizard appeared on the field and the roulette started spinnig. It started slowing down, switching from skull to time machine with every click. It finnaly stopped, landing on time machine. "Damn!" yelled Carlo as he saw the spin end.  
  
***  
  
"CLICK!" went the roulette one more time, as it switched to a skull, and just like always the roulette had tricked every one. "WoW!" said Carlo and Andrew together with excitment, as the plan backfired and destroyed Kevin's monsters.  
  
Carlo: 8000 Hunter: 6300  
  
"Damn It!" yelled Kevin, as he had just lost 3 monsters. Carlo, who drew Dark Necrofear (2200/2800), placed down the Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) in attack and declared an attack onto Kevin. The Mad Sword Beast unleashed a dino fury and the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) launched 2 piviot kicks into Kevin's Lifepoints.  
  
Carlo: 8000 Hunter: 3200  
  
"It's not over yet Carlo," said Kevin, as he drew his card. "I'll play a trap card down, and use my Polymerization card to fuse my Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake to create the Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000)!" A huge blue monster with big teeth and scary long arms and legs appeared on Kevin's field. "Now, Humanoid Worm Drake, attack and destroy his Mad Sword Beast!" The monster dug through the field and appearerd under the Mad Sword Beast, and pulled it down into the ground, where he would lay for the rest of the duel.  
  
"No!" yelled Carlo in surprise, as he summoned the Humanoid Worm Drake on the spot. Carlo drew his card, and switched the Dancing Fairy into defence. "My turn." Kevin drew his card and played his new card into the magic zone. "Now, Humanoid Worm Drake, destroy his fairy!" The fairy was pulled under ground as well, where he lay next to the Mad Sword Beast. "Not Again!" yelld Carlo, as his fairy got pulled underground.  
  
Carlo drew Dark Energy, and played Another Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in defence, to replace the last one. "Your turn," groaned Carlo, as he needed some good cards quickly.Kevin drew his card, and the same thing happened to his next fairy. "Okay, i'll draw my card," mumbled Carlo. He drew the Arcane Thief, and smiled dully as he set it down on the field. Kevin drew his card, and played it down on the field, Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600)! "Beta, destroy his face-down monster, and Humanoid Worm Drake, you destroy the Trap Thief!" The Humanoid Worm Drake destroyed the Trap Theif with no problem, but when Beta attacked the face-down Arcane Theif, "Zapp!" A bolt of lightning struck Kevin's Mystacial Space Typhoon, leaving him with 2 trap cards.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm, I could try and summon Dark Necrofear , and that's my best chance of survival, so I will have that as my plan." thought Carlo as he drew the Man Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000), another fiend. "Kevin, i'll play the Man Eating Treasure Chest in defence!" A Chest, with giant teeth, appeared on Carlo's field. "Your turn, Hunter," Kevin drew his card and destroyed the Man Eating Treasure Chest with Beta, and then inflicted 2200 lifepoints of damage with his Humanoid Worm Drake's posionus acids.  
  
Carlo: 5800 Hunter: 3200  
  
"All part of my plan," said Carlo to himself as he drew his card, The Headless Spirit (1450/1700). "Now, i'll remove my 3 fiend monsters in my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2000)!" A purple monster with a black robe and psyco magical abilities appeared on Carlo's field. "Now i'll equip Dark Necrofear with Dark Energy to raise him to 2500/2300 !" A black fog swirled around his hand, and on the request of Carlo, he launched a dark energy blast at the Beta (1700/1600) destroying 800 of Hunter's life-points.  
  
Carlo: 5800 Hunter: 2400  
  
"Damnit!" said Kevin in an annoyed voice, as his monster was sent to the unkown. Kevin drew his card and played the Pot of Greed, hoping for the best. "I'll now play Magnet Field!" said Kevn with a superior voice. "What! Magnet Field! Thats a field magic that allows the controller of this card to summon all three of the magna warriors, and also all Magna Warriors gain 300 attack and defence strength as a bonus! But there is a down-side, if the field is destroyed, they are too..." thought Carlo, as he saw his brothers friend get it in a pack of cards last week. Alpha, Gamma and Beta were pulled together by a strong magnetic force. "Now, say hello to Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3800/4150)!" A warrior with metal wings and a magnetic sword a sharp spike on his head flashed with bright light and appeared where Gamma stood. "Now, Valkyrion, destroy his Dark Necrofear!" A silver sword sliced the Drak Necrofear in two, sending him into his grave.  
  
*** Carlo: 4500 Hunter: 2400  
  
"DAMN!" yelled Carlo, "My Plan Is Ruined!!!!" Carlo drew his card, finding out that he just gained a magic card, Hell Flames. "First i'll play Headless Ghost (1450/1700) in defence, and now i'll play Hell Flames to inflict 1000 of derict damage to your life points!" said Carlo, trying to get revenge.  
  
Carlo: 4500 Hunter: 1400  
  
"You'll pay for that!" said Kevin as he drew his card. "Now i'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) to destroy your Ghost and now I will attack your life points with Valkyrion!" a vicous axe was swung at the ghost, and a magnet sword slashed Carlo's life points.  
  
Carlo: 400 Hunter: 1400  
  
"I must believe in the heart of the cards if I want to win... I must win!" thought an annoyed Carlo as he drew his card, seeing the other piece of the jigsaw. "Now you'll pay for interupting our duel Zeke, i'll play Animation of the Corruption Lord and tribute my Man-Eating Treasure Chest and Neo the Magic Swordsman to summon my ultimate monster, Varson Lord of Corruption (2900/2600)!" A develish monster with large spikes on it's back and sharp claws was summoned onto the field, right in-front of Valkyrion. "Now, Varson, use your effect to corrupt his magnet field!" A huge dark-purple cloud fogged up the Magnet Field and sent sevreal bolts of gray lighting through the cloud. When the dust settled Kevin saw a plain battle field, no more magnet field, and no more Valkyrion. "Now, Varson, annihalate that knight!" declared Carlo, as Varson slashed Gearfried and sent 3000 volts of electric energy through his pounding body.  
  
Carlo: 400 Hunter: 300  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Kevin in a surprising voice. "You Destroyed My Valkyrion!""That's impossible!" "Not exactly Kevin, if you believe in your deck, then nothing is impossible in this game, now draw your card." An over-whemled Kevin drew his card, and skipped his turn, as he must of drawn a magic card. "Varson, finish him!" requested Carlo, and with one mighty blow, Kevin was finished.  
  
Carlo: 400 Hunter: 000  
  
"That was one great duel" said Kevin with excitement in his voice. "Zeke, I think you have what I want" said Carlo. "Yeah, Zeke, gimme back my wall!" protested Andrew. "Fine, take it, I don't want it anyway." Andrew snatched the Fortress Wall off Zeke, and poked a tounge at him. Zeke left with no intrest in Andrew and his Fortress Wall, but now he had his eye on Carlo and his Varson set, that was his next challenege. Andrew, Carlo and Kevin all left the duel grounds with a wave. "I can't wait for a rematch, I can't wait" thought Kevin.  
  
***  
  
So, what did you think of this chapter, so should I keep the idea announced by Tragic, the one about not seeing your opponents cards? Soon the storyline will develop, maybe the next chapter, but can I please have some new ideas, like new god cards, new melenium items or a new tournament or something.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: SOMETHING!  
  
Oh, yeah, you can go check the card section now.  
  
PS: You may now send in original cards to my email, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com, and you can send ideas and decks aswell. 


	5. 4, DuelGores

Hi! I've been a bit lazy latley so i've decided to spend more time writing, so here is the fourth chapter of Duelists Pro, and someone will make a guest apperance in this chapter, can you guess? Well, read this chap. and enjoy!  
  
Re: Samantha is back as she had just been on holiday, so she will be in here, and Carlo just calls her Sam, to get any confusion out of the way.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: DUELGORES - THE HIDDEN SECRETS OF THE MUSEUM  
  
*** "It sure is big" thought Andrew as he marched up the steps, into the museum. "WOW!" said Carlo as he entered the building, as he saw an exibition on the hisory of duel monsters. "Hey Andrew, Sam, come over here, lets go to the 'History of Duel Monsters' exibition, I think it might be more exciting then going to the 'Polar Bear' exibition that you wanted to go see, Sam? Andrew replied with 'YEAH!,' but Sam replied with a small 'alright...,' seeing as she wanted to see the cute little Polar Bears.  
  
The three entered the exibition and saw someone that they each saw a while ago, before she left school to go overseas, but she must of been back. She wore a black shirt with navy blue cargo pants that had many pockets hidden throughout them, and her black hair was held up by a distinguishing golden pin, that had a symbol of an ancient eye on it, which seemed to be very special to her.  
  
"OH HI ANDREW, CARLO AND SAMANTHA" she said in a loud voice, "IT IS SAMANTHA ISN'T IT?" "Oh hi Gardner, how you been doing? Having some fun in Egypt, and yes, it is Samantha" replied Sam, as she spoke to Lia Gardner in a welcoming voice. The chat went on for about 15 minutes, when Carlo asked her which exibition she was going to. "OH I'M GOING TO THE HISTORY OF DUEL MONSTERS EXIBITION, WHERE YOU GOING?" "Great!" said Carlo "That's were we are going too, you can come with us!"  
  
As the group of 4, lead by Lia, came into the left wing Carlo noticed something behind the portrait of Yugi Motou that Lia was examining, and checked what she was doing. Just as the wing was clear Lia flicked a tiny switch behind the picture and a statue just next it moved to reveale an ancient ankh, which was picked up by Lia. "Carlo, it is your destiny to have this mellenium item, I no because I have one too, the mellenium pin, so you must take it" said Lia in a quiet voice.  
  
"What?" said Carlo, confused by Lia. "It is your destiny to receive this item, and you must use it, just as Motou used his." answered Lia. "So I got one 'cause Yugi got one 60 years ago?" asked a confused Carlo. "Well, basically, yes, but this is your own, so keep it Carlo, and then we can go see if your are worthy of having a mellenium item" she said. "STOP TALKING MUMBO-JUMBO!" said Carlo, confusing himself.  
  
They reached the back of the museum only to find a large door with the words 'STAFF ONLY' printed on them and on the knob an ancient eye engraved it it. "I'ts a dead end, so what?" said Andrew impatientlly. Lia unlocked the door with her Mellenium Pin and an amazed gang walked into the room, or rather out into a courtyard. "What is this place?" said Samantha. "A hidden dueling ground" said Lia, "And it's time for Carlo to be tested, Carlo, I Challange you in a duel!" "What?" said Carlo, "You want to challange me?" An amazed Carlo agreed to this 'test' and set up his DuelDisk Ultima, readying for a duel. "No, we are not playing cards, we are playing DuelGores, so here, take this DuelGores System and take a look at the rules by pressing the 'help' button on your system" said Lia in a competetive voice.  
  
Carlo scanned for the button and pressed it, making pages of writing appear on a hologarm on the wall. He flicked to 'Beginers' and started reading.  
  
Beginers DUELGORES is a fun game that is used with a DUELGORE system and a custom or original monster that is created on the system by placing your hand on the hologram-projector. The projector then creates the monster according to the user. DUELGORES systems scans the users eyes and then creates the monster. Monsters can be stored on the system, so that one person may use a friends monster.  
  
Carlo followed these instructions and scanned his eyes, only to find that his eyes created...  
  
***  
  
A black dragon with golden spines on it's back and gold eyes with a jaw extending to 90 degrees with glowing golden wings and breath of golden flames appeared from the projector and was named the 'Golden Dragon' by Andrew, as he saw the monster appear. "WOW" said Carlo in an excited voice. "Pretty good for a begginer" said Lia. Carlo continued reading the rules.  
  
To win DUELGORES you must depleate your number of 'Rings' to 0. You start off with 3 'Rings' and they are depleated by injuring your opponent while in the Battle phase. The Battle phase is when you may attack your opponent with your monster. Your monster starts with an attack value (around 1000) and a defence value (around 1000) and they are increased each turn by the amount rolled by a die. Eg: Kuriboh has 1000 attack, and the player rolls a 5, so the attack is now 1500. Each turn you may only add points to one of the abilities, which is chosen before the roll is done. To initiate the battle phase your & your opponents monster both must have atleast 1800 attack or defence to initiate and when you declare the attack your opponent must roll the die twice, and then points are added to both values, attack & defence. Then if the attacking monster still has more points than the opposing monster, the monster is destroyed. Eg: If Kuriboh had 1900 attack points and Celt Crusaider had only 1800, than Kuriboh would destroy it.  
  
"Carlo, to make a long test short, lets lower the rings to 2 each, is that fine with you?" asked Lia. "Sure" said Carlo as he thought. "Okay, i'm kinda seeing what I have to do, but maybe I should read about this attack and defence values" thought Carlo, as he decided to turn to 'Atk & Def Modes'.  
  
Attack & Defence Modes Each turn you have the chance to switch your monster into attack or defence mode, and each mode has its differances, you may only attack while in the attack, and if you are in defence mode your opponent must roll to see if they may depleate their rings. Eg: If the attacking Celtic Gaurdian had 2200 attack points, and the defending Dark Mage had 2000 attack, the attacking player would have to roll a dice, and if the result was a 1, 2 or 3 the monster would be destroyed and the player may depleate 1 ring, but if it was a 4, 5 or 6 the monster would be destroyed, but the attacking player couldn't depleate a ring. If an attacking monster had less attack than an opposing monster, the attacking monster would be countered and be destroyed, leaving the attacked player with one less ring. If an attacking monster had less attack than the defence of a monster in defence mode, the attacking monster would be destroyed, and rings are lost by a die roll of 1,2 or 3, but none are lost for a 4,5 or 6.  
  
"Okay Lia, I think I get the rules, so lets start playing and you can tell me any advanced rules, 'k?" said a ready Carlo. "SURE" said Lia, excited.  
  
***  
  
Lia went first and scanned her eye, creating a blue lady with a crown and a magical rod appeared before the hologram-projector, "Carlo, meet Vila, the queen of DuelGores, so you better watch out." Vila (1500/1500) then created a magical blue die with wings and set it free, and soon later droped the wings, and the die fell and span on Lia's field. "I'LL RAISE ATTACK VALUE" yelled Lia as she saw her monster watch the die spin. "A THREE! YAY!" shouted Lia, as she watched her queen gain 300 attack. "CARLO, AFTER EVERY TURN THAT YOU HAVE YOU MAY ROLL A DICE, AND IF IT'S A FIVE OR SIX YOU MAY TAKE A MAGIC CHEST FOR USE LATER, SO HER GOES NOTHING!" She rolled a die and saw a three appear on the top. "DARN!" said Lia, as she watch the roll end. Carlo took his turn and scanned his eye, summoning his Golden Dragon (1300/1450), and with a flick of his tail, a golden dice fell out of the sky and Carlo said "Attack Value!" as it landed on 5, equalizing the attack power of Vila, and with Carlo's own dice he rolled the dice to find...  
  
A three land, ending his turn in attack mode. "BAD LUCK." said Lia who commanded a roll. Vila (1800/1500) gave the die wings again and soon made them disapear, "ATTACK" said Lia, ending the die on the ground and on a six. "YEAH! NOW I'LL ROLL FOR A MAGIC CHEST, GO DICE!" She rolled her dice along the board, seeing a six. "THAT MEANS I GET A MAGIC CHEST" said Lia as a blue chest appeared in one of the five slots marked 'chest'. "NOW I'LL USE MY MAGIC CHEST TO RAISE VILA'S ATTACK AND DEFENCE BY 300, UP TO 2700 ATTACK, 1800 DEFENCE!" she said, raising Vila's power. Carlo's turn. The Golden Dragon (1800/1450) flicked a die into the air as Carlo called for attack, finding a five. "Now i'll roll my die!" said Carlo, rolling his golden, sparkling die. "A five, YEAH!" said Carlo as a magical chest came into one of Carlo's slots. "Ooooh, Shiny!" said Carlo, while reading the text of the chest, and looking at the the gems inside.  
  
Vila rolled her dice the normal way as Lia said attack, seeing a single snake eye, one. "DRAT!" yelled Lia, as she started rolling her own dice. "ANOTHER ONE!" said Lia furiously, as she got another 1. "Okay Golden Dragon, do your stuff! Attack Value!" The Golden Dragon flicked the die into the air, and with a single drop the die landed on a five. "Now i'll use my magic chest I got last turn, Doubler! That doubles one roll, so now I get 1000 attack points instead of 500!" The Golden Dragon (3300/1450) glowed with power, as Carlo decided to go onto his roll for Magic Chests. A three landed next to a gloomy, but strong Carlo.  
  
Lia said, "I THINK I'LL RAISE ATTACK AGAIN" as she requested to roll the die "A FOUR? IS THAT ALL?" she said, as her monster was raised to 3200 attack. "NOW I'LL ROLL FOR MY MAGIC CHEST!" Lia threw the dice into the air, giving the four all suspense. The die came down and landed on a six, giving Lia a new chest. "YEAH!" The Golden Dargon, whithout being told, flicked the die over his head and gave himself a boost of 400 attack, as the golden die landed on a four. "Now, i'll roll for the magic chest! Go Die!" The sparkling golden die fell out of the blue sky and landed on a gleeming six. "WooHoo!" yelled Carlo, as he gained a magic chest.  
  
"LUCKY ROLL..." said a doubtful Lia, as she told Vila to roll her die . "A SIX!" yelled Lia, as as she planned to raise her attack. "Not so fast Lia, i'll use my chest to stop your roll and raise my Golden Dragon's attack by 200 to 3900! "UNFAIR!" yelled a moaning Lia, as she rolled. "WHY A TWO?" she said, as her plan to recieve a chest failed. "My turn" A golden die was swiftly flicked into the air, and a six appeared, luck must of been on Carlo's side. The Golden Dragon (4500/1450) was pumped with power "Now i'll initiate battle!" "I'LL ROLL MY TWO DIE THEN!" said Lia. First a six appeared, and then, another one appeared (six), raising it's attack to 4400 "NOW I'LL USE MY CHEST TO GIVE ME A 100 ATTACK POWER BOOST, SO NOW WERE EVEN, AND BOTH ARE DESTROYED!" said Lia, who just managed to stay in the battle. "SO CLOSE!" yelled Carlo. The golden inferno blew over Vila, but it also came back and charred the Golden Dargon  
  
*** Carlo: 1 Lia: 1  
  
"NOW THAT OUR MONSTERS ARE DESTROYED WE SHALL GET A NEW MONSTER, BUT I SAVED VILA ONTO MY DUELGORE SYSTEM, SO NOW I CAN KEEP MY QUEEN, BUT YOU NEED A NEW ONE" explained Lia, as she agreed she would tell Carlo the rules. Carlo scanned his eye and created a new monster, a large elephant/dinosaur creature with a large shell on it's back that was called a Turtledon (1200/1900) by Andrew again, who must like names "OKAY, LETS START ROUND TWO, AND I'D ADVISE YOU TO SAVE THAT MONSTER, 'CAUSE IT'S AWSOME!" said Lia.  
  
The round began with Carlo this time, and when Carlo decided to upgrade his defence, the Turtledon threw an ivory die into the sky, and in a flash it came speeding down onto a five. "Now i'll see if I can get a chest!!" exclaimed Carlo, as he rolled his own ivory die. The die rolled along the surface, until it revealed a one, not lucky for Carlo. "OKAY VILA, DO YOUR STUFF!!! ATTACK POINTS!" Vila flung the die into the atmosphere, and waited for a power boost of attack. A four came down onto Lia's field and power flowed through Vila (1900/1500). Next Lia rolled her own blue die, which rolled onto a three, not good enough.  
  
"My turn" "Now, Turtledon, roll that die! Add Defence!" shouted Carlo, as the overgrown turtle flicked the die over his head, onto the field. A five. The Turtledon (1200/2900) was pumped up with defence power. "Now I roll for a magical chest, go die!" Carlo rolled the die along the ground and saw a five face him. "YEAH! A magic chest!!" yelled a happy Carlo. As Carlo read the description of the chest, Lia noticed a smirk gradually appear on his face, must be somthing good. "VILA, ROLL THE DIE AND ADD ATTACK!" yelled Lia, as she went to strenghten her monster. "WHOOHOO!" yelled Lia, as a six appeared on the die. "NOW FOR A CHEST, GO DIE!" she threw her die high into the sky, and it clattered down onto the field, revealing a four.  
  
The powers went up untill Vila came to a crashing 4000/1500, and Carlo's Turturledon's shell was padded with defence, up to 1200/4200, and no magic chets were gained throughout the battle. Lia's turn. "HEY CARLO, YOU DID REALISE THAT YOU LEFT TURTLEDON IN ATTACK, WIDE OPEN FOR AN ATTACK, AND THATS EXACTLY WHAT I PLAN TO DO!" said Lia in an excited voice. "NOW I'LL INITIATE BATTLE CARLO, SO ROLL YOUR TWO DIE, AND READY YOURSELF CARLO!" "Okay, roll the two die Turtledon, and add defence!" A six, a four. "WELL, THAT WAS USELESS, AS YOUR MONSTER IS IN ATTACK CARLO, NOW VILA, BLUE PAIN BLASTER!" A blue blast was shot from a jewel in Vila's crown, and Carlo was doomed.  
  
But somehow the blast went around Carlo's monster and faded into the air. "WHAT, WHY IS THE TUTLEDON STILL THERE?" said a confused Lia. "Well Lia, I used my magic chest I saved from the start, Sheild & Sword, so now both monsters attack and defence values are swapped over, so my Turtledon may destroy your monster!" said Carlo, as he sent his Turtledon (5200/1200) to destroy the queen of DuelGores, Vila (1500/4000). The turtledon launched his fist into Vila, knocking her out.  
  
*** Carlo: 0 Lia: 1  
  
"WHY DID I HAVE TO LOWER THE RINGS TO 2!" said an annoyed Lia. "WELL, YOU WON FAIR AND SQUARE, SO I GUESS YOU PASSED THE TEST" said Lia. "Well, what was the test for?" asked Carlo. "WHAT YOU WIN IS TO BE WORTHY OF A MELLENIUM ITEM, THAT MELLENIUM IS THE MELLENIUM ANKH, SO YOU MUST TAKE IT CARLO." said Lia, just before she ran out into the hall. Carlo chased after her, but when he got to the hall, she was gone.  
  
*** So, how did ya like my new chapter, was it cool. Well, I've been in Melbourne for a holiday, so that's one reason it took so long to get published. Any ideas may be sent in, and please, R&R!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Tournament, the race to the top!  
  
PS: You may now send in original cards to my email, arcanefuzzball@hotmail.com, and you can send ideas and decks aswell. 


	6. 5, The Tournament Begins

*DUELISTS PRO*  
  
WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAP. OF DUELISTS PRO. FINNALY THE STORY IS DEVELOPING AND THERE WILL BE A TOURNAMENT, AND I MIGHT NEED A COUPLE OF MORE CHARACTERS FOR IT. THANX! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP?  
  
Specail Disclaimer: I do not own Konami, but I do own DUEL GORES from last chapter.  
  
Please would you R&R my other story, Joey and the Rational Food Supply, Thank You!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Tournament, the race to the top!  
  
"HURRY UP!" yelled Andrew to Carlo, as they were going to be late for their School Camping Trip. "ALLRIGHT, I'M JUST GETTING MY CARDS." yelled Carlo back. Soon later they were on the bus to go camping, when Carlo saw a sign outside of the bus. The sign read 'Konami Duel Monsters Tournament, Starts Saturday 15th March, At the Heatley Course, Domino City, Register at a Konami store, Prizes to be won' "Hey Andrew! Look, Konami are holding a Duel Monsters Tournament, let's sign up!" asked Carlo, as he thought it would be a great idea.  
  
While Carlo and Andrew were talking loudly about the tournament, Zeke and Kevin also saw this sign, and they knew it would be a way for revenge against rival, Carlo Autumn. Since Carlo and Andrew last battled Zeke and Kevin, they had improved their decks. Kevin had scrapped the Magnet Warrior Theme, and now uses hard hitting dragons, like Zeke. Zeke would trade for a card to stop Carlo summoning his Ultimate monster, Varson, Lord of Corruption.  
  
***  
  
Soon the day came, not the day the tournament started, the day the regestration started. Andrew and Carlo visited a shop called 'Konami Corp.' to register them. "Carlo, it says here you have to come to a meeting to find out the rules of this new competition" said Andrew, in a reluctant voice. "Cool, that means we might me able to find some experienced duelists" was Carlo's answer. After regestering Andrew went to buy some new cards at the shop, but Carlo waited to find out what cards would suit this tournament.  
  
Saturday the 8th had come, and it was time to go to the meeting to find the new rules. Carlo and Andrew were in the 2nd meeting, as they signed up not first, but not last. Carlo and many other duelists were getting impaticiante, as the ruleings seemed to be long, and hard to remember, but they didn't know what they had to do yet. A swarm of duelists fled the Konami Centre, and Carlo and Andrew heard a few people talking about 'I hope i'm with this' or somthing similar.  
  
Carlo entered the room with the many duelists rushing for a seat. Carlo and a few others were the only duelists who actually sat undernearth the speakers, not up front for a view. When every one was seated the leader of the Konami Corparation stepped up to the microphone, readying to speak.  
  
"Welcome all duelists that have come to particapate in the upcomming Konami Duel Monsters Tournament." spoke Kris Taylor, leader. "First the rules. Each of you will be assigned a number, that number will be on your regestration card. Only 2 people will have the same number, and those 2 people will be a team. Suppose I had 38, and little Jhonny had 38 aswell, we would be a team, and we would duel together as partners. To find your partner, each wall along Motou street has a number on it, find your number and sit by it. Do not cover the number, or you will most probbalbley not find a partner. Partners may not be traded, and you will be givin an id card when you are both at the starting arena. This will make sure no partners are traded. They wil have your picture on it and you must show it to the opposing team before a duel."  
  
"To enter the finals, you must collect 5 id cards. To collect id cards you must defeate opposing teams in a duel. To win a doubleduel, you must lower the opposing team's lifepoints to zero. Each team will start with 8000, and lifepoints may not be ncreased over 8000. Both teams have 2 or more id cards, you may wager another card for the duel. A maximum of 2 id cards may be wagered." a couple of groans were heard, but Kris kept speaking. "When teams are assigned you must give your team a name, because the finals of this tournament will be held over television. If you get to the finals but wish not be in the finals, you may leave with a contestant prize." some giggles were heard around the room, but still again, Kris continued to speak. "Whenever you lose a duel, you must give up 2 cards of your opponents choice, one for each duelist. But if you don't want those cards to be taken, you may give up 1 id per card."  
  
"Back to the ids. You must always have YOUR id with you, if not, your disqualified. Whenever you lose YOUR id to another team, you must rip of the corner of your id, so judges know the who the winnig team really are, and so they can't cheat. One more thing, no instant victory cards may be used, like exodia or oujia board, so if they are your main stratagy, but I doubt if any of you have them, we are giving you a week to prepare. Thank You for attending. For any extra information or questoins please come onto our website. www.konamiduelmonsterstournament2003.com. Or for any more questions about doubleduels visit www.konamidoubleduelinfo.com. Please remain seated till the doors are opened, and the back may come out first, and so on." Kris finished his long speech with a tipical ending, the back first. (That's what Andrew thought, he was up the front)  
  
***  
  
Carlo over the week made some stratagies that would help him with any partner he got. More ways to get/get back Monster Reborn or similar to revive partners monsters, or Giant Tundrae to get rid of opponents magic for partner easy attack. He made many more stratagies, but it was what Andrew had done to his deck that was interested him. He bought a few packs of cards and a couple of trades to change his style to a Shelid&Sword deck, good with his new high defence monsters and a couple of magic cards, but what if Andrew's partner didn't have high defence monsters, then he might of been in some trouble. But Carlo knows Andrew, and he would usually figure out this by now, and most likely he had. But maybe Andrew knew who his partner was, and they were making this stratagey together. Carlo was now confused, he just wanted to relax.  
  
While Carlo was asleep he felt a strong sense inside of him. He skipped over the last through weeks and remembered about the Melenium Ankh that Lia gave him. Carlo decided to put it around his wrist. Perfect fit. As Carlo put it on he knew what it was all about. Information about the Melenium Items ran through his brain and he soon knew as much about the Yami's as Yugi Motou, the kid with the puzzle. He figured this Item contained knowledge about the others and the Yami's. Thinking of this Carlo thought if he had a Yami. He scanned his memory. Nothing. But then he rememberd. While he was dueling Kevin for a friend, he was much more courageous then usual, and when Yugi was dueling for friends, he was always courageous, must of been a Yami.  
  
Carlo thought for a while. He never had the Ankh before, and when he was dueling for a friend, he must of unlocked the power of Yami without it. Maybe know the Yami, if he had one, would be stronger, as long as he had the Ankh on. He decided to keep it on, especailly for the tournament. Over the next through days he felt more courageous while with friends, maybe he was starting to believe in what Lia said, it was his destiny.  
  
***  
  
As these questions kept flowing through Carlo's mind, the days till the tournament's start were nearly to an end. It was Friday night and Carlo, Andrew and many other duelists rested up for the big day. But at Zeke's house duelists were still preparing... "Zeke! I found it, I found a way to stop Carlo's Varson!" said an excited, but calm Kevin. "What have you found?" said Zeke, instantly. "A kid name Forster in Card Heaven wants to trade a 'Hazadours Rituals' card for somthing, like a magic card." answered Kevin. Zeke packed his cards and walked down to Card Heaven Game Shop.  
  
Zeke saw a kid looking at a glittering Hazadours Rituals, and asked "Are you Forster" The Kid replied "Yes, I would be Forster, and you must be Zeke, the trader." "Yes, I am. What do you want for that Hazadours Rituals of yours." "A good magic card, or maybe a good dragon, I don't know, what do you have." Zeke showed Forster his cards, and Forster picked out 'Rageki' out of the pile. "Deal" said Zeke. Glad that he now has a way to stop the summoning of Varson.  
  
***  
  
The day had come and Carlo, dressed in his blue baggy top, a black jacket, some jeens, and some durable sports shoes, with a tonne of gel in his black hair and his Ankh, dangling on his wrist. Carlo got to the Heatley Course pretty early, but there was quite a number of duelists laying against the wall, wating for either their partners or the judges so they can start their journey. Carlo's number was 17. He laid down on Motou street and waited. He waited for hours, he saw Andrew pass to number 93, but he was rushing, as he was late, so he didn't see Carlo. Carlo saw Zeke at 29, and Carlo saw him holding a glittering trap card, but he couldn't see the picture.  
  
The tournament began and Carlo was still left waiting for his partner. Zeke left with a smirk on his face, as he may not even need to use Hazadours Rituals after all. Carlo was just deciding to leave to the information booth for a new partner when a person in a long sleeve black shirt, blue vest, blue pants and black army boots and blue shades arrived at 17. "Hello, are you my partner, no. 17?" asked Carlo to the new guy. "Yeah, suppose I am, my name is Drake Cydar, who are you?" "My name is Carlo Autumn, nice to meet you Drake, how old are you?" "17" Drake replied. "May I just ask you one question, why are you so late for this competition?" "The reason why is I live 4 miles from here, and I don't get up that early, and I have to walk" answered Drake. "Why do you have to walk?" asked Carlo. "No relitives, they died in a major bus crash when all my relitives were going to the theme park place for a christmas party, and they went together. I stayed home 'cause I was grounded."  
  
Carlo and Drake learnt about each other, and they called their team the "CyberFuzzballs" (Both our pen names fused together) for fun. Then they started to find a team to duel. Andrew was paired up with Jennifer Draken, a cheerful twin who has a perfect stratagey, and also has lots of defence! They are now called the Sheild&Swordies! Andrew and Jennifer have already one duel, with their stratagey, and now it's the CyberFuzzballs turn to have a duel.  
  
"Okay, who shall we battle?" questioned Drake. "Hmmmmm, maybe that group over over there, the one's with the golden spikey hair, and the other with firm blonde hair, they look easy" answered Carlo "Yeah, we should take it easy at the start, so we aren't eliminated" replyed Drake. Drake and Carlo walked casually over to the 2 boys. When they reached them, the group pulled out their DuelDisks, readying for battle. "So it's a duel?" asked Carlo. "Yeah, we wanna duel you guys, so we can get to the finals" said the on in white, with a green top (like Joey). "Okay with us, i'm Carlo, and he's..." "Drake, i'm Drake, and who shall you be?" The kid answered. "Well, if you really want to know... i'm Tony Wheeler, the grandson of Joey Wheeler, 2nd Duelist Kingdom, you know" "Yeah, I know, so your really the grandson of Joey?" questioned Drake. "Yeah, that's me" "And I am Dan Draken, a duelist who uses a bashdown deck, so you better watch out, 'cause i'm comming to get ya' " Carlo was shocked at dueling a grandson of a champ, and a beatdown deck duelist, but Drake remained calm.  
  
Tony had a new improved Holodisk II, but Dan had an old Holojet, a rented one. You could see the difference between them. Drake set up and shuffled his deck, then watched their life points raise to 8000. Carlo went first, and drew his hand...  
  
***  
  
Well, wasn't that interesting, a new tournament. But is Tony as good as his grandpa, if you want to know, wait for the next chapter to arrive on a computer near you! Or if you don't want to find out, still wait for the next chapter, at a computer near you!  
  
Next Chapter: The Black Cat... 


End file.
